


Fluorescent

by First_Duchess



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Skating, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sk8er Boi Ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 18:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/First_Duchess/pseuds/First_Duchess
Summary: Upon Riza's 21st birthday, Maes suggests for the gang to head out to a new club in downtown Central City. Its uniqueness is found in the fact that it includes a skating rink, and Roy finds a prerogative for the night.





	Fluorescent

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This work is for Day 1 of RoyEd Week 2019! I was inspired by the modern AU prompt. 
> 
> This is pretty little plot and some smut. Used this as an intermittent way to get some creative juice flowing since I'm in the middle of another story. 
> 
> Ed is 18, and Roy is 21. Ed also doesn't have any prosthesis.

Roy heaved a heavy sigh, still not entirely sure exactly how or why he agreed to let himself be dragged into this mess.

His good friend, Riza Hawkeye, was celebrating her 21st birthday, and his other friend, Maes Hughes, got it into his head for them to all celebrate at a new local skating rink that had opened on the other side of Central City. He vehemently refused until Maes pestered the ever-loving shit out of him about it, and it was only until he agreed that he decided to mention that it was an 18+ only skating rink.

Now _that_ had piqued his interest.

Riza’s birthday was in the middle of the week, so they rolled over her celebration until that Saturday night. Everyone only turns 21 once, so it was either show out and go hard or go home. And Roy was definitely good at showing out. Upon being divulged in the attire to wear at this mystical adult-only skating rink, Roy took it upon himself to make sure that he was dressed to the nines for this. Supposedly, it was very similar to a club—there was a dance floor and a bar. The only difference was that there was a glow-in-the-dark, UV-light skate rink and laser tag. He opted for something comfortable, but still dressed to kill: a short-sleeve navy-blue button-up shirt, his favorite dark gray jeans that sit snug on his hips but still gave him enough breathing room to move around as he needed, and black boots. He didn’t really consider being the “bad boy” daydream that most girls had, but they took it upon themselves to match him to it, and really, who was he to complain? They liked the vibe he gave off and he fed into it. Standing at 5’8”, he knew he wasn’t the tallest man in the room, so he had to draw attention somehow. His shaggy black hair gave an aloof vibe that young girls craved, and he’s been told multiple times that his voice was like velvet dripped in honey. He couldn’t argue with it, either.

Of course, the vibe he gave was only that—a vibe. Truthfully, he didn’t consider himself a bad boy in the slightest. He had perfect grades, never missed class unless absolutely necessary, and always tended to his studies and research before anything else. He supposed it helped that he surrounded himself with friends that had a similar mindset. Each one of them kept the other on track. It was just mere coincidence that himself, Riza and Maes had all decide to go to medical school. Jean Havoc and Heymans Breda chose the police force, and Kain Fuery decided on law school. Vato Falman took on the family business and traveled the world with his parents. Roy found it odd that he still didn’t know _exactly_ what his family did. If he didn’t know Falman to be the straight-edge man that he is, he would’ve joked that he was the son of a drug lord.

Roy checked his watch, noticed it was half-past nine, and thought about giving Maes a call. Maes had decided to be the designated driver and pick up Riza since they lived relatively close by. Luckily, it wasn’t needed, as he saw the sleek black car roll into the parking lot. Out stepped his goofball of a friend, a girl he faintly remembered meeting (Grace? Gracie? Gracia?) and Riza.

Maes chose to leave his glasses back at the house and dressed himself in a purple V-neck and black denim jeans with gray loafers. His female friend (or girlfriend, or almost girlfriend, as he judged by the way Maes snaked his arm around her waist) was wearing a strapless bright-green dress that hit about mid-thigh and bright white creepers. She had a crop jacket that matched them folded over her arm, and she decided to put to coat on to combat the slight chill in the air. Her light brunette hair was currently in a classy bob, and Roy had to commend his taste in women, although he himself always preferred blondes.

Speaking of blondes, Riza was wearing a long-sleeve, form-fitting dark-red top that brought out the red in her warm eyes. She had on black skinny jeans that hugged her build like a glove, and she rounded it out with black heeled boots. She let her hair down for the night and looked absolutely stunning, and Roy figured if she wanted to, she could easily leave their location with a man or two (or a woman) at her side tonight. If they hadn’t already established that their relationship was only friends, he would’ve been hopeful that he was one of those lucky few. Alas, they both decided that trying a romantic or sexual encounter wouldn’t have been beneficial for them, and Roy truly believed it to be the best decision they had made.

After locking the car, Maes walked over and threw his arm around Roy, “See? I told you it would be a good idea! We’re all here to have a good time, right?” He gave Roy a shake that was too enthusiastic, “You remember Gracia, don’t you?”

_Thank the heavens that he said her name for me_. “Of course, I never forget a pretty face.”

“Hey, now! Don’t get too confident. Just because you’re my best friend doesn’t mean I won’t deck ya.” Maes gave a hearty laugh, and Gracia shook her head and sighed.

“It’s good to see you again, Roy.”

“You too.” He looked over at Riza. “How does it feel to be of age to drink?”

Riza snorted, “I was of age three days ago, Roy.”

“Yeah, but you and I both know that you didn’t utilize that opportunity.”

They walked through the parking lot to the front of the building, and Roy was surprised to see an actual line out the door of the building. _Holy shit, this is like an actual club, isn’t it?_ All the people seemed to be the same age as Roy, meaning that the majority of them (considering their location) were probably hailing from Central University and looking for a night out.

Roy was baffled when Maes led them past the line to the front, exchanged a few words with the bouncer, and then they were let through. He gave Maes a puzzling look and he just grinned, “I know a friend who knows a friend. Don’t worry about it.”

The inside was quite the sight. Everything was under blacklight, which lit up people’s clothes like they were in fluorescent paint. The floor had tile with paint splatters, and it had lights where it met the walls. The bar had neon bulbs that glowed pink and it offset the blue radiating from the blacklights quite nicely. The dance floor had fluorescent white bulbs running through the tiles, and at times it would flicker to the beat of whatever track was playing. Overall, the atmosphere matched other nightclubs. Only difference being that, across from the entrance of the club, there was a sign in neon green letters blinking the word “rink” in all capitals, and below it, off to the side, were two girls at a counter. Roy presumed them to be the ones that rented out skates. And as they walked closer, Roy’s guess was proved correct.

They all had to sign a consent form stating that they were fully aware of the risk they were partaking in by skating and drinking. Roy thought it very smart that helmets were included in the rental fee if one so chose to want one. They each got their size of skates and then made their way through the double doors.

The entranceway and the floor around the rink were black carpeted with specks of color that shined brilliantly under the fluorescent lights. There were plenty of large cushioned seating areas, a bar off to the side, and the rink itself had purple neon lights lining the edge where it met the regular flooring. There was a ball of rotating lights at the top, and the walls were solid black with white flecks, almost giving the illusion of a starry night.

The group made their way over to a sitting area relatively close to the rink and sat, beginning to put on their skates.

“Man, I don’t even know the last time I skated…” Maes sighed exasperatedly. “Gracia, dear, will you still like me even if I do really bad?”

Gracia gave a giggle, “Sweetie, you could rip your pants and I’d still probably like you. As long as you’re not wearing those hideously colored orange and purple boxer-briefs again.”

“But I love those!”

“Maes, those were meant to be a gag gift, not a real gift,” Roy said unamused.

“Well, joke’s on you Roy-boy, because they are the most comfortable pair of underwear I own.” Maes stood in his skates, getting his balance, and then turned towards the group. “Say, I do believe we need to do a round of shots in honor of Riza coming of age. What do you guys say?” He helped Gracia to her feet and then they skated their way towards the bar to get an order of shots.

Riza sighed, “You know, I’m not really sure if Maes suggested this for my birthday, or if he wanted to use it as a double-date scenario.”

Roy looked over at her, quirking a brow, “I’m sure he’s aware that there’s nothing between us, don’t you think?”

Riza shrugged, “I’m not sure if anything goes through his head besides medical school and his girlfriend.” She rose with ease, stepping across the carpet to the edge of the rink, looking over and across, “I do have to admit, it is quite a pretty place. Maybe it’s just the rink, but it does have a nice old-school feel to it.”

Roy stepped over next to her, bumping her shoulder playfully, “How about as an actual birthday gift, we can go down to the shooting range next weekend?”

Riza gave a soft smile, “I’m afraid that I have clinicals I need to prepare for. That, and Jean has already offered to take me out tomorrow since he couldn’t join us tonight.”

_You better treat her right, Havoc, or I swear to God._ “I understand.”

“Alright!” Maes said cheerfully, coming back over with Gracia and a waitress in tow. “Since I suggested this place, rounds are on me tonight!” He passed out the shot glasses (which, by smell, Roy deduced to be tequila), and held it in the air, “I propose a toast to my lovely friend, Riza. Thank you for being there when I needed it most, which was probably when I was too drunk to study for exams and having a crying fit over the fact. Wouldn’t have made that B without you.” They all clinked their glasses together and knocked them back, and at that moment Roy happened to look over to the side towards the rink, and he about dropped his glass.

A man with shining blonde hair in a ponytail was skating like it was his second nature, and his footwork was damn impressive. He was wearing what appeared to be a red button-up with a black shirt underneath it and black leather pants that were deliciously tight, showing off strong and toned legs. His body moved like liquid, every move he made resonating with the beat of the track currently playing, and he looked to be having a hell of time. Roy accidentally (or maybe not so accidentally) locked eyes with the stranger and saw that his eyes were the same color as his hair, and his mouth suddenly went dry.

_Found my prerogative for the night_.

He heard Maes say something along the lines of, “That’s the only one I’m having, but the tab is in my name, so have fun and be responsible!”, but when he turned his friends had already wandered to the skate floor without him. Roy turned back towards the rink and found that the blonde was now out of sight, and he huffed.

“Gee, you always come to a club looking like something crawled up your pants leg and bit you on the ass?”

Roy lost his footing from being startled out of his thoughts and hung lamely onto the railing of the rink. He looked over his shoulder and found the blonde from earlier looking at him, hands on his hips and a smirk on his face.

Roy straightened himself and cleared his throat before speaking, “Depends, do you find it a mission to startle people when you come to a club?”

“How can you be startled when the music is loud enough to knock out a damn eardrum?” The man rolled his eyes, gliding over to the edge of the rink where Roy stood, and Roy could definitely tell that the man was wearing a red shirt, and now he was double sure just how tight those leather pants were and how _toned_ his body was. “Do you stare at everyone like a piece of meat, or am I just a special occasion?”

Roy looked at him dumbly for his boldness, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Yeah right,” the blonde scoffed, “I know that look when I see it.” He looked over at Roy with mischief in his eyes, and Roy wanted to dive into the pool of gold that he was seeing, “Name’s Ed, you?”

“Roy.”

“I knew you looked familiar. We share the same class.”

Roy blinked a couple times, “I’m sorry, what.”

Ed rolled his eyes once more, turning and leaning against the rink on his elbows, “You sit in the second row of Advanced Pharmaceuticals. I sit in the third.”

Roy racked his brain for any memory, and then he found it. A quiet blonde who wore black rimmed glasses who usually kept his hair in a messy bun or in a braid. He had a ridiculously loud red overcoat that he wore, with equally tight leather pants and black combat boots. He never spoke up in class but was always the first out the door on test day, and always placed the highest in the class.

“Wait, Edward Elric?”

“Yep. And that makes you Roy Mustang, no?”

Roy gave a small chuckle, “Talk about a big city being a small world. The head of the department brags about you all the time because of your age and advancement in classes. Tell me, is it true?”

“Is what true?”

“That you completed a bachelor’s degree by the age of 18.”

“More or less, I suppose. I don’t think it’s that astounding, but hey, whatever.”

A bit of awkwardness dropped into the conversation, so Roy shifted subjects, “You here by yourself?”

Ed shook his head, “Nah, my brother is here celebrating his birthday, though his girlfriend is with him too, so they’re off doing their own thing. Doesn’t particularly bother me. I like skating.”

“You seem to be good at it, too.”

The blonde quirked a brow, “What, were ya watching me for that long?”

“And what if I was?”

Ed snorted, “Then you’re a creep. Listen, I can’t drink legally, but I got shit back at my apartment. Wanna blow this joint with me?”

_Hell yes_. “Leaving here with a guy I just met? Risky.” Roy clicked his tongue and the blonde rolled his eyes. _He does that a lot. Wonder if he does that in bed, too_.

“Whatever, I’m turning in my skates and heading home regardless. I’ll wait for five minutes. You can figure it out.” And with that, he made his way across the carpet and towards the entrance to the rink area.

Roy quickly scoured the people to find Maes, who was having a pleasant conversation with Riza and Gracia, and he made his way over, “Hey, I know it’s rude of me, but I’m going to call it a night early. This music is giving me a headache.”

Riza looked at him with amusement, “Is the headache a blonde in leather pants?” Roy gawked at her slightly, cursing her for her all-knowingness, and she waved her hand, “Don’t let me keep you. I appreciate you coming out for me to begin with.” She grinned, “You owe me, though. And I think it will be in the form of going with me to try that spicy noodle challenge at the restaurant down the street.”

_You’re going to be the death of me and my digestive system, woman. _“Sure thing.” He gave a wave and they nodded in return, and as quick as his skates let him, he made his way towards the door.

He quickly got his skates turned in and made his way to a bench to put his shoes on, seeing the blonde eyeing him. He had his black combat boots on, “Almost didn’t think you would really come with.”

“Hey, what can I say, my life is pretty uneventful.” Roy shrugged, standing, “I could use a risk or two considering all I do is medical school. I’m sure you can relate.”

Ed looked him up and down and Roy thought he was practically being undressed with his eyes, “My apartment is about a ten-minute walk down the street if you’re cool with that.” He got the nod he wanted and then he led the both of them out of the entrance to the club.

They talked about mundane things on their short walk. Class assignments, their plans after medical school, basic interests. Roy found that he and Ed had a lot in common and discovered fairly fast that they both had the same sort of sarcastic humor. Despite barely knowing one another, Roy felt that they hit it off great rather quickly, and he hoped the feeling was mutual.

They arrived at the apartment complex, building B, room 12, and Roy filed that information away for later. The apartment itself was quaint and comfortable. Most apartments in this area were that way. The living spaces here catered more to the student achieving a degree than a bougie mongrel looking to have a good time.

Crossing the threshold first led to a small spot of wooden floor, where Edward kicked his shoes off and motioned for Roy to do the same. It made sense considering that the rest of the apartment had white carpet. It was sparsely decorated; a painting here, a figurine there, a modest couch and TV upon an entertainment cabinet. To the right of the living space was a small kitchen and dining area, and further back he could only assume would be a bathroom and bedroom.

“Looks smaller than it is. Two bed, one bath. My brother and I share,” Ed explained, as if hearing Roy’s thoughts. “My liquor collection isn’t expanse, but I have some beer, light and dark. Interested?”

Roy gave a small nod, following Ed and sitting on the couch when Edward bent to pick up the remote for the TV, and holy _shit_ if those pants weren’t the best thing invented since white bread. He walked over to the refrigerator, and Roy _swore_ that the man was swinging his hips on purpose.

Ed returned to the couch with two cans, handed one to Roy, and then cracked his open before flipping channels, settling on the Discovery channel, which made Roy snort.

“What are you laughing at?”

“I like how you assume that since we both are in the medical career that Discovery channel is going to be something that is just mutual ground for the both of us.”

“Gee, I’m sorry. You prefer cooking or something?”

“Maybe I do.” Roy cracked open his can and took a sip, appreciating the man’s taste in beer.

“Or maybe we could just cut to the chase and acknowledge that neither of us are here for the television.”

Roy choked slightly on the liquid in his throat, looking over at the blonde, and the look on the other’s face was something that was pure devilish. Ed set his beer down on the side table, then turned towards the brunette, grinning, “What, didn’t expect me to be so forward?”

“Well…”, Roy trailed off, setting down his can as well, “you’re not exactly the _most_ talkative in class.”

“Why the shit would I be? I’m there to learn, not make friends. There’s no reason to be talking when the professor is.”

“But when he asks questions…”

“He would get annoyed as fuck because I would answer every single one of them, easy. I’m only taking the class because it’s required. Honestly would rather spend my time doing my research in a lab than trying to stay awake during pharmaceuticals. That class is boring as shit, and quite frankly stuff I already know just from my own personal readings.”

Roy looked at the blonde with a sense of bewilderment, “You really are something, huh?”

“Yeah, you could say that.” Ed closed the distance between them on the couch, leaning in close to the other man’s ear, “But I don’t think you give yourself enough credit.” He gave Roy’s knee a soft squeeze and continued, “That presentation you gave last week was fucking annihilating in comparison to some of those other idiots. You ever been told how great of a voice you have?” He turned his body more towards Roy’s and bit his ear playfully. “There’s a reason why I came up to you tonight. I’ve noticed you, you know. You think you’re hot shit, and maybe you are, but I know it’s just a front for others to hold onto.”

Roy’s mind was suffering from whiplash when Ed crawled into his lap, straddling him effectively and grinning down at him, “I’ve already upended your façade when I came up to you tonight. Tell me, Roy, what kind of man are you really?” He finished his question by placing a kiss on the man under him, wanting and hot, and Roy’s head was spinning. When Ed grinded his hips ever so slightly, Roy’s mouth opened on its own accord, and Ed took the moment to slip his tongue in, running his hands down Roy’s chest as he rocked against him.

You could have asked Roy which way was up or down and he wouldn’t have had the slightest idea. All he knew in that moment was Ed. The way the beer tasted on his tongue, how he moved his hips like magic on top of him, how warm his hands were through his shirt like they were going to burn a whole right through it. Roy eventually stopped sitting there like a bumbling idiot and began returning the affection, putting his hands on the other’s thighs and squeezing as he grinded against him, earning a soft moan out of the blonde’s mouth.

The two continued until the heat between them was becoming unbearable, and Roy moved his hands to pull Ed’s button up from his shoulders, revealing what was actually a black tank top, and with it a pair of toned, strong arms and a collar bone that was just _begging_ for attention. So Roy gave it and was happy to hear the appreciation from the man in his lap as he licked, nibbled and kissed the skin that was revealed to him. He found the bottom of the man’s tank top and pulled for it to come off, and Ed raised his arms to allow the motion. Roy had to find it somewhere in himself to not just blatantly stare. Ed was built like a dream; toned chest, defined abs, a devastatingly inviting v-line near his pants, and Roy was sure he was drooling at this point.

Ed began kissing him again as he undid the buttons on Roy’s shirt, and once his hands found skin, no part of it was off limits. Roy shrugged his shirt off, being careful not to break the kiss, and Ed hummed happily as he rubbed across his body. Roy’s hands went to his back and he drug his nails down slightly, causing an involuntary gasp from Ed’s mouth with a sharp snap of his hips, and Roy’s world shrank even further at the rush of pleasure that came from the hard and sudden friction. Ed pulled away and stood up, grabbing Roy’s hand and pulling him up as well before leading them to his bedroom.

As soon as Ed had shut the door behind Roy, he pushed the dark-haired man up against the door with a growl. It was at this moment that Roy realized that even though Ed liked to wear those huge combat boots, it wasn’t because he needed the height. Ed had two inches on him easy, and he used his height to tower over him. Ed was pressing him to the door, slotting their legs so that every time he grinded it put pleasant pressure on his groin, and Roy’s mind continued to only care about one thing: Edward Elric.

Eventually, Ed pulled the both of them to his bed. It was a good size, a queen bed with plush, dark red bedding, and Roy found him shoved backwards onto it while Ed climbed into his lap, pushing him down so his back was to the bed and kissing him hard. Roy moaned at the action, bringing his hands to Ed’s ass and squeezing, reveling in the noise that it pulled from the blonde’s throat. Ed broke the kiss to bring his mouth to the man’s ear, breathing hotly, “I’m gonna suck you off and then fuck the shit out of you. Sound good?”

Roy’s mind was whirring, and before what Ed said finally caught up to his brain, the younger man had already got his pants and boxers down and took his cock in his hand. He let out a breathy groan, head tilting back at the feeling of a soft, wet tongue gliding across the tip. If someone would have asked him if this is what he thought would be happening tonight, he would have gave a firm “hell no.”

Ed took him in to the back of his throat with ease, and Roy let out a shameless moan, putting his hands in the blonde’s hair, massaging his scalp. Ed brought one hand up to fondle his sack while he bobbed his head, using his other hand to stroke what wasn’t in his mouth at the time, and Roy swore he had died and went to heaven by this point. A meteor could come through the window and he could care less—he just hoped the meteor would come _after_ they were through.

Ed was rotating his fist in one direction and moving his mouth opposite, creating a tantalizing sensation. And whatever Ed was doing with his tongue, it was _divine_, and Roy couldn’t stop the sounds that were coming from him. He never thought of himself to be too vocal of a lover in bed, but the situation and the pace of it in general was enough to get him off guard. Ed started deepthroating him, his lips going all the way down to his pelvis, and Roy let out a very strangled sound.

“Ed, shit—I’m gonna come, oh fuck…Ed…” The rest of his warning died on his tongue as he let out a drawn-out moan and came deep into Ed’s mouth, unable to stop his hips from moving, and in the back of his mind he hoped that he wasn’t choking the man between his legs. Ed appeared to not be offended and hummed, swallowing everything that Roy had to offer, coming off the man’s dick with a soft ‘pop’. He sat back and licked his lips, and Roy noticed the impressive bulge in those leather pants.

Again, like a mind reader, Ed stood to remove his pants, and Roy’s dick twitched in interest upon knowing that whenever Ed wore those pants, he most definitely didn’t wear any underwear either. His cock stood proud and flushed, and somewhere in the back of Roy’s mind he was a little concerned considering he couldn’t even remember the last time he had bottomed. He didn’t have much time to contemplate it though as Ed hovered over and kissed the fire out of him as he dug around in the end table. Everything was a blur in his orgasm-hazed mind, and the next thing Roy knew he had a lubed finger pressing at his entrance, and the blonde quirked a brow in question. Roy found that words escaped him, so he simply gave an enthusiastic nod before kissing him more, and he moaned softly as the first finger entered his body.

He welcomed the stretch, and the burn was pretty much nonexistent. His brain was having a hard time focusing on any one thing to begin with, and it found that focusing on the most pleasurable feelings was having the best outcome. Roy groaned at the entering of the second finger, and found that slight burn did accompany it, however it didn’t take away from the experience.

Then Ed crooked his fingers slightly, and Roy’s soul left his body with a surprised shout.

“Ah…” Ed mused, kissing his jaw, “There it is. Let’s do that again, shall we?” And do it again he did, turning Roy into a writhing, pleasure filled mess. His hips were canting on their own accord, and with the pleasurable feeling his cock was slowly starting to come to attention also. Ed took that moment to add another finger, still caressing that spot inside of him, and Roy thought he was going to fall apart from the inside out.

“Haaah, Ed…” Roy moaned, moving in time with the man’s fingers, “Oh, hell…Ed, please, I want you…”

“Hmmm…” Ed hummed against his neck, “I can’t say no when you’re asking so nicely. Tell me, how do you want it?” He sat back, opening the condom and rolling it down before spreading lube across it, and Roy noticed that his own cock was now painfully hard again.

“I want…I want you how you want me.” And it was a true statement. Roy didn’t care at all what position he was twisted into as long as he, at some point, got to have Ed inside him.

Ed mulled the information over and gave a smirk, “Works for me.” He spread Roy’s legs apart and lifted them, giving a soft groan as Roy put his hands under his knees to keep them up. “You look so good…” Ed growled, “I bet you’ll look even better stretched around me.” Ed lined himself up and slowly sank into the awaiting heat below him, and Roy’s head was going back and forth from the feeling. Three fingers were something, but it didn’t compare, and the burn was a bit more than he anticipated. Thankfully, Ed seemed to have sensed his discomfort, and he reached between them to grab his slightly softening cock, stroking as he kissed him. When Roy was finally adjusted and he was fully hard again, Ed gave a shallow thrust, both moaning at the feeling.

“Shit, Roy…” he pulled out and gave a slow, long thrust, causing Roy’s body to quake, “Fuck, you feel so damn good…” Ed murmured, leaning and burrowing his head into Roy’s shoulder, his hands going to the other’s ass to spread his cheeks apart, causing him to go just a tiny bit deeper.

He set up a fast pace, aiming for Roy’s prostate and was rewarded with a loud moan in response. Ed knew what kind of sex this was—it wasn’t supposed to be sweet love-making, it was straight to the point fucking, and Ed had zero problems with that. The way Roy felt around him was exquisite, and the sounds he was hearing was better than he could have ever imagined.

“Fuck, Roy…” Ed growled, snapping his hips and earning raised octave praises. “You feel so good on my—shit, my cock. I—fuck! I fucking love how you, ahh, feel around me.”

“Haah, E-Ed, I’m close, I’m gonna c-come, fuck, please, d-don’t stop…” Roy’s head tilted back, and his eyes fluttered shut, completely without any care as to how he looked or how he sounded. Ed bit his neck and gave Roy’s cock two quick strokes, and Roy came with a shout of his name, his semen coating both of their stomachs. Ed groaned his name deep in the back of his throat and buried himself deep, reveling in the feel of Roy’s spasming insides.

The both of them laid panting for a moment before Ed gently pulled out, taking the condom off and tying it off before tossing it into a nearby trashcan. He grabbed a rag out of his drawer, using it to wipe the mess off the both of them that Roy caused, before also tossing it elsewhere and flopping down onto the bed next to Roy.

When Roy finally caught his breath, he spoke, “I…shit, Ed.”

“Yeah, I know, right?”

Roy stretched, turning towards the blonde, smirking slightly, “Should let me top next time.”

Ed gave a toothy grin, kissing the man, “Sure thing. How about after dinner say, tomorrow night? I know a pretty fabulous Italian restaurant.”

Roy’s heart warmed, and he smiled, “Works for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I cranked this out in a few hours and my contacts are stuck to my eyeballs.  
Forgive any inconsistencies with medical terminology. Also I've never seen a club with a skate rink, but wouldn't that be cool?
> 
> Hope to see lots of RoyEd work this week! I'll go down with this ship uwu.


End file.
